


Merry christmas

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Books, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Dolls, Family Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Again another christmas ficNo proof read!
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 5





	Merry christmas

Its christmas day! 

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!"   
"PAPA PAPA PAPA PAPA PAPA!"   
"Dad! DAD DAD DAD DAD!!!!" 

Saihara, Kaito and Ouma turn around, a groan coming from Kaito and Ouma is whinning, Saihara sits up, rubbing his eyes and see his twins son and daughter are jumping on the bed, Yes its Christmas day yes yes, All three of them have no work this week so the twins are exicited today, they hop on the bed and say "Its Chirstmas" Kaito sits up, eyes still close and yawn "Merry Chirstmas" he say in a raspy voice, thats kinda hot This is the second time Shuichi spoke in that voice, hot BUT ANYWHO! Katia sat on Ouma, moves his face and pull on his hair "Ow ow ow ow Katia let go!"   
"Daddy its Christmas!" she say, Ouma groan and hug his pillow "Wake me up when i play Mario sunshine" he say, burrying his face onto the pillow now her twin brother jumps on the bed, Ouma sits up and "Im up im up" both of them jump off the bed and run to the door.

"They sure are hyper" Shuichi say, Kaito clear his throat "I wonder where they got from?" both of them look at Ouma, he was scratching behind his head see them ".....What?"   
Both of them nods at each other and get up, shit its cold here, time to turn on the heater, Kaito turns on the heater, one of the twins was pulling on his hand "Daddy! Daddy!" the twin say, Ouma sits up "Man lets go open some presents? huh?"   
Thw twins yay's; Saihara gets up and yawn hmmm morning coffee sounds nice right now, standing up and "DAD DAD DAD!" the twins grab his hand and pull him to the living room, jesus fuck! these are some hyper kids.

In the living room

Kaito and Ouma are sitting on the sofa while Saihara is making his usual morning coffee, these kids are ready to open their presents but Shuichi also bought something for Kaito and Ouma so did both of them, they bought something for Shu! 

"Okay, Olivier this one is from all of us and Kaita this is from Shuichi" Ouma hand them their gifts, right away the twin rip open the paper 

"KRYSTAL BAILEY!" Katia hugs her box "DAD HOW DID YOU GET HER?" she looks at Saihara, he sits on the sofa "Rantaro had three of her for Kentaro, but he gave them two of her to me and Nagito" he say, Katia smiles at him, she see another box, see her name on it, rip it open and "Amaya Raine! thank you Dad!" she runs up and hugs him, he hugs her back awww! this is too cute "Papa help me open them" she ask Ouma to help of course he can, Kaito ask if he can see these dolls so she gave the boxes  
"Rainbow High? what is that?"   
"My Bff Cloe showed me the show while she was watching winx club, me, Laslow and Kentaro are watching it, Papa really likes the show"   
Ouma nods "Yeah its a good show, i really like Poppy" he say.

Now Olivier turn, He open his gifts three game flew to the floor   
"Mario all star? Super smash bro and Fire emblem? Huh Papa these are switch games, i dont have a switch" he looks at Ouma  
"I know but you should open your other box, your father got you a switch"   
Olivier finds this other box, grab it and open it "COOL A NINTENDO SWITCH!" he runs up to Kaito and Ouma and hug them "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" he thanks them so much!  
Now he can play some Mario galaxy, since Kaito knows his Mario galaxy very well, Olivier could use for his help in Sunshine, he could really use Ouma's help with that game since its his personal favorite Mario game he will help with premission of course! and Saihara help with Mario 64!

Now Saihara pull out his gift for both Kaito and Ouma, he think they'll like this one "Open mines"  
Okay! both of them open their gift and- holy shit! No way! Kaito and Ouma see Saihara smiling "A Ps5 Bu...But how? these are sold out after they release" Ouma ask him, Kaito wants to know as well.  
"Well while i was working, i saw everyone ready to buy it so during my lunchbreak i-i kinda ask my boss for a little more money on my paycheck and he ask why i explain to him that i need it for my family so he gave some thoughs, at the end of my shift, he gave me my paycheck early so i head to the nearest starbucks and buy the last one, when it arrived i told the kids do jot tell your fathers about the PS5 and they did a good job jot telling you so- HMM?" Ouma just kiss him on the lips, Kaito did as well 

"Ewww gross" the twins say covering their eyes.   
"Aww you two will get all lovely dovey with your love one- on day" Ouma stick his tongue at them.  
Now Shu open your present!   
Okay he opens them, A...Huh? the-the rainbow fish book....Huh? he just stares at it, Kaito is getting worried-

Something wet just landed on this book-

"Dad!"   
"Shu!"   
"Shuichi?" 

All four of them see tears in Shuichi's eyes- why is he crying? well this book bring back so many memories when he was little.  
he rub his eyes "Huh? What?" he looks at them, the twins stands up and hug him "Dad are you okay?" Olivier ask, Saihara nods "I remember this book when i was little.....I though i lost this book, it was always my favorite book"   
the twins hugs him, Katia wipe his tears off his eyes "Dad, can you read that to us?" she ask, he nods "Yes"   
Ouma and Kaito join in the hugging snug  
"Can you read it now!" Ouma ask, Saihara didnt get a chance to open his other gift but for them he can read this book, the twins sit on the floor, Ouma lean his head on Kaito's chest and Saihara starts reading his childhood book to everyone.

Merry Chirstmas!


End file.
